Type-15 (Humanity)
The Type-15 - Pattern: Paladin (Usually shortened to "Paladin" or "Type-15") is the most basic Imperial Class Walker of the Astraeus. These are one of the most recognizable Walker Classifications, similarly to the Imperial Marines as the Type-15 too, is the poster-bot for Army Recruitment. __ToC__ History The Type-15 hails from a long line of successful Imperial Walkers; the "Type" designation being the name of the line. This line of Walkers have served Humanity for multiple eons and it is said that the original prototypes for the Type-1 still exists on Earth to this very day. This is due to the fact that Neural Interfacing was becoming a surfacing technology just prior to Humanity's expansion into the cosmos, allowing pilots to feel what their vehicle feels and move it as naturally as one would their hand. Compared to the others, the Type-15 is one of the oldest Astraeus Walkers still in service. Some Type-15s are easily thousands of years old and with them, incredible history. Many of the Original Pilots of a Type-15 would later go on to become legendary Astra Knight Pilots. Type-15s also has a large impact on the Religions of Astrum Humanity. The sheer quantity of utterly legendary battles of literally biblical proportions that the Type-15 has taken part of was the spark which launched it into such a high status; with some Religions taking to worshipping the Type-15 (and its successor model, the Type-16) as Mechanical Gods taken Mortal Forms to assist humanity. Appearance The Type-15 is generally 8~20 meters tall and weighs at least ~80 tons in weight. Beyond that, specifics on appearances is difficult to discern as it is heavily, heavily customizeable according to the Chapter and theme they're designed off of. The most common features across every Type-15 is a Turtle-Back Armour Scheme where the head extrudes forward with no visible neck beyond a swivel on the inside; with the main body the head is attached to being heavily armoured and surprisingly smooth like a turtle. Hanging down from the sides of the main armoured body are a Multi-Purpose Arm-Crane system allowing for any sort of weaponry to be mounted. Every other aspect of the Type-15 is customized according to the Pilot (or Chapter's) preferences and thematic flare. Description The Paladin, as its name would imply, is a Super Heavy-Duty Walker able to "Take the might of Hell itself" and "Fight back with Vengeance's Holy Hammer". Indeed, these descriptions are not unfounded as the Type-15 possesses armour so strong that most weaponry bounce straight off of the armour on top of an Astraeus-Class Shield Projector which is several steps above even the ARCH Trooper's shielding. Despite their size, The Type-15 is not unfairly slow either as they have a maximum speed of 200 km/h alongside surprising mobility with their powerful legs. Their weapons systems are also incredibly versatile as any manner of weaponry can be mounted on the arm cranes with little compatibility issues and should it be required, the hind side is also capable of mounting weapons. The Type-15 is powered by an Outdated but Stable and Self-Sustaining Plasma Reactor for a slow and steady power generation. True to its old age, it also still relies on largely outdated Hydraulic Technology alongside pistons. This makes it not as high-performance as it can be, although this is mitigated through extreme fine tuning; pushing this ancient technology to its utmost limits. Another feature retained since the Type-Line's inception is a Neural Interface System. Although less "deep" than the one the H. GUARDIAN Power Armour provides, it still grants the pilot of the Type-15 the ability to naturally feel and to retain sense of balance as well as extreme battlefield awareness; making it surprisingly hard to trip the Type-15 (One of the original weaknesses of Walkers). This feature would be used as a Gold Standard for Future Walkers as well. Military Value It'll be no surprise that the Type-15 is of extreme importance and value. Being far more powerful than the Battle-Class and nigh immune to all infantry weaponry, the Type-15 is able to play dual-roles both in terms of taking damage as well as dealing them out as would a Tank from Militarum Vehicanus would. However, due to their extreme versatility, the Type-15 is able to serve many of other roles as well. From weapons platforms, Nuclear Arms Platoforms, Mobile Squad Deployers, to even Melee-Demons, the Type-15 can be practically anything for the purposes of the mission at hand. It is no surprise that due to this, the Type-15 is the most common Astraeus Walker; only slightly lesser in number compared to the Battle Classes. Common Armaments *'Super Auto-Cannon' The Super Auto-Cannon is the most common and standard armament for the Type-15 and is commonly attached to the right arm crane. The Super Auto-Cannon has a fair rate of fire at 30 rounds a minute; fair because it fires 6 meter spikes at twice the speed of a Stormlight Repeater. *'Plasma Caster' The Plasma Caster is an alternative common choice to the Super Auto-Cannon as it draws directly from the Type-15's Reactor. This gives it practically unlimited ammunition. It has an extremely potent destructive baseline as targets hit directly by the beam are completely vaporized; causing massive explosions to the surrounding area. The only caveat is that its fire rate is 1/2 th of the Super Auto-Cannonn. *'Laser Cannon' The Laser Cannon is another alternative and common choice for the Type-15. While it lacks the sheer destructive force of the other two common choices due to being an Energy-based weapon, the Laser Cannon makes up for it with a rate of fire of 150 rounds per minute. Enemy vehicles, should they be durable enough to take the sheer damage of the laser cannon, has been described as heating up enough to literally cook enemy pilots alive. *'Emperor-Class Super Saw' A favourite of the more zealous pilots and chapters. The Type-15 can be equipped with a literal giant chainsaw that are superheated to reach temperatures rivalling the Flamer; able to slice and saw through practically anything. Particularly zealous pilots would sometimes dual-wield Super Saws and charge into battle with multiple rocket modifications. *'Locust Launcher' A Shoulder-mounted secondary weapon for the Type-15. The Locust Launcher fires 46 homing missiles the size of the average person's arm which explodes in a fury of Hard-Plasma Shrapnel. *'Launcher of Sheer Vengeance' More scientifically called "Nuclear Emplacement" is the add-on of a small nuclear platform to the Type-15's back. Any sort of Nuclear or devastating Payload can be attached into it and launched at a distance a quarter across the planet with little difficulties. Category:Akreious